islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Stepney
Stepney, named after a district in London, is a tank engine. He speaks with a British accent. Bio Stepney was built by William Stroudley at Brighton Works in December 21, 1875 and later rebuilt to A1X in October 1912. He arrived on the Bluebell Railway on May the 17th, 1960. Stepney was hiding on the Other Railway when Rusty found him and convinced him to travel with him to the Bluebell Railway. he is will come back to Sodor in season 17 and so will Duck and Oliver in the Callie's steam tram to help Callie and in Diesel 10's naughty job he will get chased by Diesel 10 but make him stop and crash into the buffers but it serves him right In 1963, Stepney came on loan to Island of Sodor and worked briefly with Duck at Tidmouth before working on Thomas' branchline, during which time he caught a cricket ball in a truck while passing the Elsbridge cricket field Diesel 10's naughty day. Towards the end of his stay he returned to Tidmouth, and on his last day double-headed Express coaches the express with Duck after the Diesel failed. And in 1998, Stepney later visited Sodor to have a change from his line, and again to help Toby and Mavis to help at Anopha Quarry - this excursion nearly ended in disaster after Harry and Bert tried to scrap Stepney, luckily without success, after Stepney accidentally ventured into the scrapyards. Stepney later visited for unknown reasons in one episode, apparently to help Duck again, and was later helped by Edward, Thomas, Percy, Gordon, Henry, James, Toby, Emily, Molly and Danni were able to help Diesel pull Troublesome trucks without falling into the ditch again and Now Diesel is not a devious diesel anymore and is a kind diesel now . Persona Stepney is an honest, kind, and hardworking engine, who loves to work on his branchline. Stepney listens to advice all the time and he always learns a lesson. Basis Stepney is based on the real engine of the same name, an LB&SCR A1x Class "Terrier" 0-6-0T tank locomotive, approx. 26 ft 0 1/2 in. He has a brother named "Boxhill - No.82" who is now at the National Railway Museum in York and another "Martello - No.662" from the Bressingham Steam and Gardens. Livery Stepney was painted in the ochre locomotive livery of the LB&SCR, formally known as "Stroudley's Improved Engine Green". He is currently painted in "Bluebell Black". He carries the number 55, formerly 655, B655, 2644, and 32655. Appearances Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine * Oliver the Western Engine (mentioned) * Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) Television series * Season 4 - Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play, and Bowled Out * Season 5 - Stepney Gets Lost * Season 6 - James and the Red Balloon (does not speak), and Edward the Very Useful Engine (does not speak) * Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band (stock footage; does not speak) * Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special (does not speak in UK version) * Season 22 - Emmett the Railbus (cameo) and Rusty and Stepney Magazine stories * 2004 - Train Stops Play and Edward to the Rescue! (does not speak) * 2010 - Steam Roasted (does not speak) Voice Actors * Michael Legge (UK/US; coming soon) Trivia * Stepney's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * Stepney and Skarloey share the same whistle sound. * The newly updated Thomas and Friends website oddly describes Stepney as a "narrow gauge mountain engine". Category:Bluebell Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Faces Category:Nameplates Category:Males Category:Other railways